The Unfortunate Situation
by fakefrowns
Summary: Zach and Cammie being held and locked up as if they where prisoners.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh" I suddenly moan feeling a sharp pain that occurred unexpectedly in my back, waking me up from a dreamless sleep. Lazily, I force to squint my eyes open trying to get adjusted to the light, but realizing their was no light, only darkness. I arch my back bringing my hands up in the process, but right away being forced back to were they were. Confused, I reach for my hand and feel a metal bracelet wrapped around my wrist. I run my fingers around the bracelet feeling a chain attached to the bottom of it. Suddenly I panicked and could feel a sweat start to break across my forehead knowing that I was being helt by someone, somewhere.

"Hello…anyone there?" I mumble feeling the corner of my eyes start to water. I sniff a few times and blink rapidly trying to prevent me to start crying. "Hello?" I question louder and suddenly I hear something shuffle a foot away from me. Slowly, I edge myself closer to where the movement came from roaming my hands out in front of me.

"Are…are you OK?" A low voice asks from where the movement was. I jump back surprised but relieved to find that I was not alone in this strange place.

"Who are you?" I squeaked out wondering if he was the bad or good guy ignoring his question to me.

"I'm Zach…" He sighs sounding really tired from how heavy his voice was.

"ummm do I know you?" I ask, inching my way in his direction to try to get a view of his features.

"No, but I know you." He mumbles so soft that I could barley hear him "…and your probably wondering who I am and don't worry, I am not a stalker…well kinda." He chuckles at the last part making me confused on how that could possibly be funny.

"and…" I urge on, finally close enough for me to try to scan his body in the dark. He was muscular and looked around my age, maybe 23. His eyes were closed and one in particular was bruised badly. A deep gash ran across his cheek with dried blood all over his face. Disgusted, I look away trying not to puck at the sight.

"Well to sum it up, I have been trailing you for over six months, examining everything you have been doing."

"And why where you following me?"

"Trying to keep you safe, which I obviously did not do my job." He says gritting his teeth together in anger.

"Keep me safe from what!" I cry out closing my eyes thinking of something I could have possibly done wrong.

"I really don't want to talk about it now…" He whispers. For the first time he opens his eyes looking straight at me and right away I could see sadness in them.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble and suddenly feel tired again, laying my head on the rough floor closing my eyes.

"Don't apologize you did absolutely nothing wrong." He says and I hear him shifting his position. Suddenly I feel his arms come around my waist, lifting my upper body onto his chest. "I figured you may have wanted a more comfortable pillow other then a hard wood floor." He explains and I feel him shrug underneath me. His arms stay around my waist and I couldn't help but feel safe to where I lay. I move my hands up to his shoulders feeling the chain on my back move in the process and I slightly lift my head up to see that the other half of the chain was attached to Zach. I sigh relived that if I was going anywhere, he would be with me…well for now.

OK so I just come up with this amazing idea for a story and couldn't pass it up. But you guys might have some...a lot a questions and I will greatfully answer them! I feel like I am rushing it and I know it's really short but hopefully future chapters will be longer.

Now I have one question for you, is it worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating sooner, but in this story Cammie is not a spy. And also this chapter is going to be in **Zach's pov**

This chapter is dedicated to...

**GallagherGirl530** _gallagherspygirl_ **Jojo1981 **_Allie-wa17 _**akjupiter **_Messesgoodenewtmen _**ktran **_xJETx _**lmb111514 **

**.**

I stiffen a yawn as I slowly squint my eyes open to see Cammie laying on my chest. She looked beautiful with that expression I have seen on her face multiple times, never going to forget the image in my head. Hesitantly, I lift up my badly bruised up hand and bring it towards her tangled hair stroking the soft strands that sprawl around my chest. At the touch of my hand, she slightly moves and struggles to lift up her head to face me, her forehead creased with confusion, but suddenly changed to panic.

"Ugh I thought this was a dream..." She mumbles frustrated as I quickly release my hand out of her hair, not wanting her to know what I was doing, but by the way her curious glare gazed towards mine, I knew I have been caught.

"So are you feeling hungry? Because I'm starved. There has to be food somewhere around here right?" I ask more to myself then her, trying to release the awkward tension between us. I arch my body up urging her to do the same, but as she gets midway up, she is immediately forced back down hard on my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry. I forgot about these stupid chains." She apologizes hurriedly getting off my body to examine it.

"I...I..'m...fi..ne" I force myself to explain, not wanting her to feel bad on what she did. I close my eyes finally catching my breathe enjoying this short moment of the feel of her hands run over my chest not helping anything in particular. I squint my eyes open to see what she was thinking and as I study her facial expressions, I could tell she was impressed by my abs and muscles. A soft chuckle escapes my lips and immediately a light blush grows across her face. Haha now we were even.

Slowly I lift my upper body off the ground facing Cammie. I studied her face while a fresh new rose color grazed across her face. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She mumbles turning her head the other direction.

I shrug. "How am I looking at you?"

She gives me a death glare before a small smile escapes her lips and then turning back into a frown. "I think we should try and look for help." She says while she grabs my hand and tries to pull me up, but I new she wouldn't be able to since her body was so skinny, but I acted like she did all the work while I got myself to my feet.

"I don't know if finding help will be the best solution. I think we should try looking for a way to escape."

"OK" Was all she says and looks around her surrounding to try to get a lead on where we should start.

The place we were prisoned looked like a little shack, which I knew whom ever built wanted us to get the impression of, but from the way the whole place looked and smelled, I distinguished we where underground. The only light that we had was from the ceiling, a tiny square that they probably missed of putting dirt over. I was thankful for that square.

"What are you exactly doing?" I ask as I follow behind her around the whole place three times.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a clue."

I roll my eyes at the word clue and managed to halt Cammie in place, trying to get her out of her panic mood. "I think we should just sit and relax."

"Sit and relax? Are you fucking kidding me? We have to get out of this shitty place." She growls kicking the wall in the process. I take the small distance of two steps backwards trying to get away from this anger Cammie side and what I learned on my mission is when Cammie's mad, stay away, but that wasn't so good with me being chained up to her and all.

"I just think we both need to calm down." I say soothing and I hear her mumble 'fine' under her breathe before she roughly slides down to the floor with me doing the same.

There was no noise in the atmosphere expect the sound of our heavy breathing.

"So..." Cammie whispers. "Why am I exactly here."

"Wait, you don't remember what happened?" I asked surprised and pull back a little to get a better view of her face.

She shakes her head making strands of hair fall across her face. "I thought we already went over this yesterday...well I think it was yesterday."

"Oh right."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asks now impatient.

I sigh and place my hands above my head, trying to get in a somewhat comfortable position. "Well it all started with your fiance."

"Grant? What the hell does he have to do with any of this and he is NOT my fiance. I never agreed to be his wife when he proposed-"

"So you do remember what happened then?" I ask raising my eyebrows curiously, knowing she couldn't see the expression on my face. I sit still in the dark space letting her think while she looks anywhere but my face, probably embarrassed about the situation. I sigh again knowing that she was going to start crying, and close my eyes not knowing what I should do with myself. She had know idea who I was to her, but at that moment, I wanted to wrap my arms around her thin body pulling her tightly to me and place my lips over her kissable ones, but I realized the urge and bulge my fist tightly together to prevent me from doing so. Unfortunately I forgot how badly injured my hands where, that I slightly jumped from the unexpected pain.

"What's wrong?" Cammie chokes out sniffing a few times, running her hand over her eyes to wipe away the few tears that escaped.

"Oh nothing." I mumble closing my eyes drifting off and dreaming about the love of my life.

.

ok yeah i know it's short and i feel like this is a really really crappy chapter. but how did you like it in Zach's pov? Want me to do povs off and on? and i no you don't know the story about Cammie, but you will soon! i know i am evil! haha well review? thanks guys :))


End file.
